


Markiplier Moodboard: Deus Rex Tenebrae

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [13]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Digital Art, Elder God, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Lovecraftian Monster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Inspired by the events ofA Heist With Markiplier, as well as my own headcanon of Dark the God-King.
Series: Markiplier Moodboards [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871530
Kudos: 1





	Markiplier Moodboard: Deus Rex Tenebrae

  
  


“Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.”  
– William Shakespeare: _Henry IV, Part 2_ (Act III, scene i)

Inspired by the events of _A Heist With Markiplier_ , as well as my own headcanon of Dark the God-King. 

Dark’s approach to us during our heist was much less personal this time, more regal, and more distant… both physically and in tone. When you are destined to rule, you have no choice but to remain impartial – even to the point of seeming cold and unfeeling – towards those who may serve you, even those you may privately favour.

Surrounded by the symbols of His power and skill, He nonetheless remains apart. Because a king can have many enemies and sycophants alike… but can afford very few friends.


End file.
